(Applicant?s Abstract) The genetic basis of cardiovascular diseases (CVD) and its related phenotypes is poorly defined. Advancements in the fields of molecular and statistical genetics have greatly enhanced our ability to understand the genetic etiology of complex diseases, like CVD. Several CVD genetic epidemiological studies have a wealth of well-characterized genotypic, environmental, and phenotypic data available. The Human Genome Project will have the sequence of human genomic DNA completed by 2003, an currently has abundance of data and resources to conduct analyses related to genetic and genomic contributions to CVD. There is a great demand for scientists that successfully integrate various types of data (genetic, environmental, and phenotypic). Genetic epidemiologist, rigorously trained in epidemiologic methods, statistics, and genetics are urgently needed to expand research opportunities in this emerging field. This five-year proposal, if awarded, will provide training for 3 pre-doctoral fellows and 1 post-doctoral fellowship positions. The demand for pre-doctoral fellowships, based on recent applicants to the Ph.D. program in the Division, is increasing. In addition, we currently have excellent pre-doctoral and post-doctoral candidates who would be eligible for a fellowship if the proposal is funded. The Program?s excellent facilities, large and diverse faculty, and broad research opportunities offer an outstanding training environment. The University of Minnesota two to three year fellowship program offers outstanding training opportunities in direct research experience in genetic epidemiology combined with a strong curriculum of formal course work and seminars. The participation of women and minorities is a high priority for fellowship training. The uniqueness of the training is the commitment of its faculty and the breadth and depth of existing research in family-based studies in CVD, and the combination of coursework in population, molecular, and statistical genetics. The need for qualified CVD genetic epidemiologists is urgent, and the training of scientists for research careers in CVD genetic epidemiology will help to further understanding of the complex genetic etiology of CVD. (End of Abstract)